1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to fittings for electrical conduit and, more particularly, to an improved, rainproof, swivel fitting for electrical conduit.
2. Background of the Prior Art
As discussed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,062 for "Swivel Fitting for Electrical Conduit and the Like", disclosing an invention by an inventor of the present invention, various efforts have been made to develop swivel type fittings such as couplings or connectors for electrical conduit and similar structures. Several problems have been associated with previous efforts to develop swivel type fittings which are substantially rainproof and which are also operable to allow free swiveling movement of one conduit section relative to another conduit section or relative to an enclosure.
As also discussed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No 4,667,062, in many applications of electrical conduit for housing electrical connectors and the like, there is a growing need to provide a conduit connection between the machine or component which is moving relative to another and wherein free swiveling movement should be provided at some point in the conduit system. Such applications also typically do not require that the connection be completely resistant to admission of water or other fluids in the interior or wireway of the conduit if submersed, for example, but it is necessary that the connection be essentially rainproof or resistant to the admission of water in the wireway as a result of liquid spray in the vicinity of the fitting.
Certain prior art types of swivel couplings or connectors for electrical conduits and the like are typified by two or more components in a resilient gasket and wherein one component is threadedly connected to another. Upon tightening of one component relative to the other to engage the resilient sealing element, a binding action occurs which does not permit a swiveling movement and in fact eliminates any relative motion. Another type of swivel coupling or connector for electrical conduit and the like is typified by the fitting disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,062. In its broadest terms, such a coupling includes a first fitting part, a second fitting part and cooperable means on said first fitting part and said second fitting part for retaining said fitting parts in assembled relationship to each other while permitting rotation of one fitting part relative to another. In accordance with the primary aspect of such a fitting, the first fitting part has a generally cylindrical tubular section which extends into an annular channel formed in the second fitting part comprising a nut wherein the nut and the body are retained in assembly for free swiveling movement of one part relative to the other while desirably providing a continuous electrically conductive ground path and while also providing a rainproof connection to substantially prevent entry of rain water or other liquids into the interior area or wireway of the fitting.
With respect to fittings of the second type described above, in certain cases it has been found to be desirable to enhance their abilities to carry a grounding current.